Data search and retrieval systems for searching data collections are known. Generally, these collections are stored in one or more databases. Databases typically store records containing one or more fields. The data search and retrieval systems typically provide a graphical user interface in which a user may formulate a search query. The search query may limit a search based on the one or more fields provided in the records. These systems may be difficult to use because the systems are designed for general purpose searching of text strings. Little or no knowledge of the data collection being searched is provided.
Generally, a user inputs a search query that includes one or more search terms into the graphical user interface for searching a collection of data. The system retrieves a set of records that match the search query and presents a list of the records to the user. Depending on a number of records presented, the user may desire to further limit the search query. The user may edit and re-run the search query in an attempt to reduce the number of records retrieved. The system reprocesses the search query, including any additional search terms provided by the user, and presents a new search result to the user. This is inefficient.
Some systems provide refinement options for limiting a search query based on particular object types known to the system. Such systems, however, still provide broad search results that must be further refined by a user. This is typically accomplished by a user specifying additional search terms in a search query and restarting a search.
These and other drawbacks exist.